


A night to remember

by alongthedistance



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Chucklecries, Comedy, Domestic, High School, M/M, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: What will Youngjae do when his little brother betrays him and tells his parents about his best hidden secret and his family’s behaviour is more than worrisome?Or this is just a bad excuse to write a domestic au fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although yesterday we have written the ultimate masterpiece, we have also written this domestic fic we hope you'll like. We have already run out of ideas to write you something pretty (and we still have one chapter left to write yay for us ^^') and we can only wish you a (now belated) happy birthday! We love you our wannapi! :)

Youngjae hadn’t ever been so nervous. 

It was true that he had sung in festivals at High School, but it was the first time he got a solo performance. 

He had been in university for just a few months and his music teachers were already praising his voice and talent and asked him to participate in a little concert they were going to organize at one local pub. Youngjae’s dream had always been singing and now he was more excited than ever because bit by bit he was gaining confidence and achieving it. However there was something that worried him. 

His family. 

He trully loved them, he really did. His parents -Jinyoung and Jaebum- always supported him even if he chose pursuing an artistic career despite the fact that he had such good grades at high school that he could have go to the most prestigious university. Youngjae had also a little brother called Yugyeom who, even if he annoyed him sometimes, shared his passion for music and often danced to the songs he sang. He had in fact a caring family he wouldn’t trade for anything, but it was also true that sometimes it was both very noisy and extra and argued over nothing. And that was what worried him. 

The danger of them making a scene there. 

Youngjae sighed and left his pen on his already done homework. The sun was nowhere to be seen, a sign that it was already time to getting prepared for the event. He picked his favorite black trousers and white shirt, combed his rebel locks of hair and got out of his room. What he didn’t expect was Yugyeom appearing out of nowhere when he was closing the door. 

“Hyung!” Yugyeom put his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders, startling him. “How are you? Are you nervous?” 

“Wha-” 

“Yugyeom!” They heard Jaebum’s cry from the kitchen at the same time the youngest member of the family shuddered. 

“What happened, little bro? What have you done this time? Have you traded dad’s shampoo for wax like last time or…” Youngjae made a pose like he was thinking. “Maybe you got the high school final grades?” he said as he smiled mockingly to tease his brother, whose face reflected fear. “Oh! So it’s that… How many have you failed this time? One? Two? Maybe three?” 

“Ah! Stop it hyung!” Yugyeom complained, threatening to throw a tantrum at any moment. “It’s not funny!” 

“How isn’t this funny? But seriously… How many of them?” 

“Seven…” Yugyeom said as he looked at the ground. 

“Seven!” Youngjae cried before starting to laugh out loud and Yugyeom hitting him on his shoulder trying to make him stop. “Stop hitting me! So… That means Jinyoung doesn’t know about it.” The elder brother started to move in the kitchen’s direction. “It’s better not to upset the beast.” He continued as he protruded his chin to imitate their father Jaebum. “But his rage is nothing compared to what our other dad is going to do to you if he knows about it. See ya there little bro.”

***

When Yugyeom arrived to the kitchen he found Jaebum sitting by the table with Youngjae on his right side and Jinyoung preparing the fish to cook it for dinner. He was about to get out of the room when the one that was sitting beside his elder brother moved his head as a sign to sit near him. 

“Would you explain what is **this** that I have found in your school bag?” Jaebum said as he showed the report card with his seven failed subjects. 

“You have rummaged in my bag! My privacy!” Yugyeon complained, addressing him with a finger dramatically. 

“Privacy what?” his father cried. 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung warned. 

“Don’t Jaebum me!” Jaebum turned around to confront him. “You don’t really know what the real matter is, do you? Don’t you know that your dear and precious Yugyeom failed **seven** subjects th-? 

“ **What?** ” Jinyoung moved to face them, shaking the fish he had in his hand. “Im Yugyeom what is that that you have failed seven subjects?” He continued as he was threatening yugyeom with the fish he was holding with one of his hands.

“But… But I passed music… And PE…” Yugyeom tried to explain.

“Do you think I care about you passing music and PE?! Your duty is pass everything and when I say that you have to pass everything is that you have to get good grades in all of them!” As his father went on shouting and the fish was dangerously getting to the youngest one, Youngjae couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. “Look! Even your brother is laughing at you! It’s completely normal because you couldn’t get any dumber just like your father!”

“I’m not dumb!” Jaebum complained. “If your son is a lazy ass it’s not my fault. And you, young man” He addressed Yugyeom. “Forget about your freedom and going to the Chris Brown concert.”

“But daaaaad…” Yugyeom pouted.

“Believe me when I tell told that that won’t be the biggest of your problems.” Jinyoung added as he kept on shaking the fish.

Seeing that Jinyoung would probably end up killing Yugyeom with a hit from the fish, Jaebum got up and put a hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“Calm down, baby. I agree with you but you are going to make him eat the fish raw and leave us without dinn-”

“What do you want, huh? Do you want me to-?!”

Meanwhile his parents went on arguing and his brother was dying of laughter, Yugyeom was too lost in his own thoughts, feeling like his soul was leaving at that precise moment. He was so grounded. His dad Jinyoung was going to make him study 24/7 on summer and his holiday was going to be ruined. Moreover, he was going to miss the Chris Brown concert he was wishing to go for months.

Suddenly, an idea came to Yugyeom’s mind. Yes, he was going to accept his death sentence, his destiny, his ruined summer, but his brother was going to fall with him.

“Yes, I failed seven subjetcs but **meanwhile he was at university your perfect son got two tattoos!** ”

Thus silence fell, a silence so heavy that kept all of them in place. Youngjae stopped laughing as he became the center of attention after his little brother’s treason.

“What?” Jaebum cried as the fish Jinyoung had in his hand fell.

Youngjae was so dead.

Jaebum approached him and grabbed both of his arms and began to shake him, startling his eldest son.

“How is this that you have a tattoo? You were supposed to be the responsible son that would save this family not like the other one!”

“Hey!” Yugyeom protested.

“Jaebum, you’re going to make him sick stop shaking him!” Jinyoung approached him and put a hand on his shoulder as a try to calm him. “Plus, it’s not the end of the world! It’s just a tattoo!”

“How can you be so chill?”

“I’ve already knew about it, but I didn’t tell you anything because of you making a drama out of it.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Tattoos are just an artistic expression, Jaebum.” His husband looked at him in disbelief. “Moreover, should I remind your snakebite piercings era? I have to say that even if they were uncomfortable for kissing, they were in fact quite interesting for other activiti-” he added, a devilish glint in his eyes.

“Stop it!” Red started to crawl over Jaebum’s cheeks, because of his husband’s comments about their private life. “You- You can’t talk about those things in front of our children.”

“Oh, come on Jaebum.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “They already know about this stuff.”

“Yes, we do.” Youngjae and Yugyeom added at unison, making a bored expression.

“Okay but that’s not today’s main issue. Again let’s talk about Youngjae’s ta-”

When Jaebum was about to end the sentence, the intercom buzzed, which made Youngjae and Yugyeom sigh in relief.

“Oh, it must be Jacks, Mark and Bambam.” Jinyoung said as he went to the countertop to go on preparing dinner. “Could one of you open the door? We have to hurry and have dinner to get to Youngjae’s performance in time.”

Yugyeom and Youngjae hurried to open the door.

They could say that they have been “saved by the bell”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... We're Sil and Marta and this is the promised second part of this fic for our friend San (aka onlywordswithoutsense in Tumblr)! :P
> 
> We were procrastinating for months (we're not going to lie to you) but today we got inspired and motivated by the 5th Anniversary of JJ Project #5yearswithJJP <3
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as we did writing (and ofc planning) it! Thanks for kudos and comments! ^^

Meanwhile Jinyoung was getting everything ready for dinner, he heard the usual noise that invaded his house whenever Mark, Jackson and his son Bambam came to visit them. Jackson had been like that since their school days, the one that cheered them up and made them laugh to no end while Mark was the calmness that balanced everything. The three of them were the perfect trio and Jinyoung considered them his second family.

“Uncle Jackson!” Yugyeom’s cry made him turn around and look at the scene. His youngest son was hugging his friend like there was no tomorrow as Mark followed them with an amused expression on his face. “Tell dad I really need to go to the Chris Brown concert! It’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Pretty please?”

“Try as much as you want to… I’m not going to change my opinion, though,” Jinyoung added, sending him a death glare. 

“Jinyoung-ah! Let the poor little kid go to the concert.” Jackson put his best puppy eyes. “You know that they follow our little tradition of putting their life experiences and achievements in a notebook…" 

“I said no and he can always write in there that he couldn’t go to the concert for failing seven subjects because of being a lazy ass!”

“You did that too?” Yugyeom moved from Jackson’s side to go where Bambam was as Mark started to talk. They knew they were now in in real trouble.

 After a dinner in which tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife and both Yugyeom and Bambam knew their fates -grounded all the summer in Im’s house to attend Jinyoung’s extra lessons in order to pass the exams in their second opportunities-, both families went to their respective cars to go to the place where the recital was going to be celebrated. 

*** 

 “I have to go,” Youngjae said as he got out the car first. “We have practice before the recital.” He excused himself and turned around to start walking towards the building when Jinyoung got out of the car quickly to embrace him.

“Good luck, Youngjae,” Jinyoung said as he kissed his cheek, embarrassing him. “Whatever happens we will be always proud of you.”

“Everything will be perfect!” Jaebum encouraged him. “But we have to talk about the tattoo issue, you know?”

“Jaebum!” his husband replied as he broke the embrace.

“Eh…” Youngjae felt how his cheeks began to redden because of the sudden displays of affection from his parents. “I-I gotta go! Don’t make a scene okay?”

“I’ll take care of that, don’t worry Youngjae-ah!” Jinyoung waved his hand as he saw his son run to the building. Even if his eldest son tended to act cold and independent, he knew he appreciated those words of encouragement, above all in situations like that one in which he becomes a bundle of nerves. He often got flustered and shy but Jinyoung was sure it was the “tsundere” attitude he got from Jaebum. It certainly was that. 

They all started to walk towards the group. Some of them were starting to fall behind, so Jinyoung turned around just to find his husband shiver. 

“Jaebum, you must be freezing. How many times I’ve told you you must take a warmer coat?” He started to reprimand him. 

“It’s not that, Jinyoung… It’s like something bad is about to happen…” Jaebum started to scratch the back of his own neck in worry. 

“Jinyoung-ah!” Wonpil’s voice could be heard out loud. He was Jinyoung’s best friend and Jaebum’s worst nightmare. Jinyoung ran to him and started to embrace him. “Where is my Gyeomie?” 

“I’m here!” Yugyeom cried full of emotion meanwhile he got out of the car to hug his godfather. “You know what? Dad doesn’t let me to go to the Chris Brown’s concert!” He pouted. 

“Why in the hell didn’t you let my dearest godson go to the concert?” Wonpil turned around to send Jaebum -who was being ignored until that point- his best death glare. 

“Eh… Eh… Me?” He began to reply at the same time he started to feel cold sweat on his forehead. 

“Don’t be cruel to him! The only one who deserves to be punished is this lazy ass” Jinyoung added while he tried to smack Yugyeom in the back of his neck. “He failed seven subjects! Seven!” 

“Yugyeom, you must study. If not, you’ll be a good-for-nothing like Jaebum.” Wonpil advised his godson. 

“I’m not a good-for-nothing!” 

“Well, well, well… Now that we are all here… Let’s go to the pub, because we’ll miss the best seats and I’m not going to put up with the grandpa’s grumpiness.” Wonpil addressed Jinyoung’s husband again.

“Let’s go!” Jackson cried out loud -as usual- at the same time Jaebum sighed. It was going to be a long recital for him.

***  

When Youngjae’s performance ended, the entire group stood in ovation along with the rest of the public. His oldest son, who at the beginning of the performance looked as if he was about to faint because of nervousness, was now looking at them happily showing his brightest smile. Jinyoung was so proud of his oldest son, the one who was married to music since he just had born but he was too shy to share his passion with the world. Now he was there, overcoming his fears and chasing his dream… And Jinyoung couldn’t be a prouder dad. 

But happy moments don’t last forever and there are ghosts of the past that come to haunt us again and again. 

“Can’t believe my son couldn’t get to perform just to be replaced by **him** ,” Jinyoung turned around to see a woman with his family looking at his oldest son in disgust. “It’s the one that used to go to your school, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah and the chicken just run away and changed to another school just because we were messing with him a little bit.” 

“Is that true? Children these days… Are too sensitive…” The woman added. “Plus, knowing that he got a performance when he has the parents he has-“ 

“Do you have any problem with my son?” Jinyoung stood up from his seat at one step to losing his patience. 

“Who are you?” She replied. “People these days have not modals.” 

“I’m Youngjae’s father.” 

“He’s who I was talking about, mom…” the kid added “Youngjae parents… The ones that told me bad things when Youngjae left school…” 

“That’s because you are a bully…” Jinyoung replied. “Well, at least now I know whom you took after.” 

“People like you that aren’t normal shouldn’t be here, you’re a bad example for our children.” 

After those words, he felt like the last string of patience that left broke and, if it weren’t for Jaebum’s hand in his shoulder, he would surely come at the woman’s throat. 

“Jinyoungie, stop… It doesn’t worth it… Plus, look at our son; he’s worrying about you…”

 Jinyoung looked at the stage, were his oldest son was still looking at them because of the scene. Youngjae didn’t deserve that scene. He didn’t deserve any of this. He was the family’s sunshine and only deserved happiness, not his father making a scene after his son’s first success in life.

“Don’t worry, I-“ He turned around to look at his husband while putting one of his hands over the one that was still on his shoulder. “I am the one who’s leaving.” 

Thus, he turned around without looking back. He needed to free himself from his cage and, of course, take a breath to calm himself.

*** 

Jinyoung moved the swing with his feet, the repetitive melody composed by the squeaks produced by the old chains being his only company. He didn’t know how he ended up in that park, he just wanted to run away as far as possible in an attempt to calm himself.

Maybe it could sound a little asocial but, he really enjoyed those moments of solitude in which he could take a break from people. Jaebum often said that when he was on his own when he tended to overthink about everything.

Jaebum.

Probably his husband was sick worried about him meanwhile he was acting as an emo teenager in a rusty swing. 

“Jinyoungie.” 

Jaebum was his anchor, bringing back to his place when he’s lost. This time, his words pulled him to reality, where his husband was in front of him giving him the most caring gaze. 

“Are you okay?” his husband asked as he got up from the swing and straightened his jeans with his hands. 

“How’s Youngjae?” 

“Wonpil, Jackson and Mark ended up making a scene but taught a lesson to that family.” Jaebum looked at him with his hazel eyes. It didn’t matter he didn’t want to share his worries, because he knew him too well. In the end, he would always bring out the part of him he wants to hide in the shadows. “And not only Youngjae, but also the rest of the kids still adored you for confronting them.” 

“Really?” 

Jaebum closed the distance between them and embraced him, warmness getting to him. If there was something that Jinyoung enjoyed far more than being on his own were intimate moments with the other half of him. No words were needed when you have your soulmate by your side. 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness and the peacefulness of the moment until Jaebum approached his mouth to Jinyoung’s ear. 

“We brought up two magnificent children despite the low expectations people had on us,” he whispered. “Also, you’re the best husband one could imagine to have.” 

“Since when you’re so cheesy Im Jaebum?” he replied after Jaebum moved his head to face him again. 

“Since when you’re doubting yourself Im Jinyoung?” 

“Touché.” 

Thus, Jinyoung moved his hands to intertwine his fingers in Jaebum’s dark locks and close the distance between them before locking their lips together. The kiss didn’t last long, though, because their friends and family started calling them. 

“Ew!” Jackson shouted in the distance, startling them. 

“Do you need to go to an hotel? I can lend you my credit card if you want something fancy” Mark winked an eye.

“Let’s go home before I get more traumatized!” Bambam added trying to cover his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“Omg! JJ project is happening!  Do the JJ cross, dads!” Yugyeom started to laugh. 

“What?” Jinyoung cried as his cheeks began to redden from embarrassment. “I’m going to kill you Im Yugyeom!” 

“Shake it, shake it for me!” The youngest cried before starting to run as his father began to run to him with the promise of being killed soon.

As he watched the absurd scene, Youngjae smiled in silence. Yes, his family had his problems and it wasn’t perfect. But it was the perfect family for him and it wouldn’t trade it for nothing in this world.  


End file.
